Los Hermanos Malfoy
by Natalie-Jonas-Malfoy-Nefilim
Summary: Los Malfoy viven su vida después de todos los problemas que les a tocado vivir, avanzan y los chicos van al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a ver que les depara el futuro... - Sabes que no puedo, ante todo, soy un hombre - le dijo Draco a una Natalie que estaba a un metro de distancia. - Te dije que no podrías - respondió Natalie. Todo comenzó por un reto entre hermanos
1. Prólogo

_Natalie Malfoy es una chica común, obvio, "común", porque aunque ellos lo vean así, la magia no es lo más normal de este mundo. Lo mismo le pasaba a su hermanastro Draco, sí, hermanastro, empecemos por el principio, un poco de historia:_

_Flashback:_

_Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black contrajeron matrimonio, todos pensaban que era arreglado y no estaban tan equivocados, Narcissa si amaba a Lucius, pero el sentimiento no era mutuo, tuvieron su noche de bodas y su luna de miel, que era de esperarse, todo fue en lugares de los más exclusivos, el mejor sitio con la más espléndida vista y todo de la alta sociedad, a la cual bien acostumbrados estaban, pero ahí había algo extraño, Lucius se iba en las noches, luego del sexo, y regresaba temprano en la mañana, antes de que amaneciera, lo que él ni sabía era que Narcissa lo esperaba despierta y no le reprochaba sólo por amor, ella no quería pensar lo peor. Entre todas estas noches de pasión, "amor" y desenfreno, se comenzó a procrear un bebé en el vientre de esta mujer, pasaron los meses y nació éste niño rubio de ojos grises al cual nombraron Draco Lucius._

_Con el pasar del tiempo, Draco fue creciendo, mientras que en su familia los problemas también lo hacían, él mismo a sus 8 años de edad, había descubierto a su padre con otra mujer mientras lo buscaba para que le siguiera enseñando a volar en escoba, no le dijo nada a nadie, hasta que un día mientras Draco dormía, su madre entró a su habitación y le oyó susurrar en sueños lo realizado por su padre, luego de ese día, Draco sólo veía de su padre: una foto y dinero, porque sus padres se separaron. Lo que nadie sabía de esto, era que Lucius había tenido una hija fuera del matrimonio con esa mujer que, por qué no decirlo, era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de Arthur Weasley, esta hija tendría la misma edad que Draco, con una diferencia d meses, esto se supo un año después de la separación, cuando Narcissa colocó en alquiler parte de la Mansión Malfoy y llegó esta mujer llamada Melissa queriendo alquilar una habitación para ella y su hija, todo era perfecto hasta que preguntaron el nombre completo de la niña, a lo que la pequeña respondió: Natalie Annick Malfoy Weasley, Narcissa y Draco se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar esos apellidos juntos. Si antes tenía ganado el "apartamento" ahora regalado lo poseía, porque esta buena mujer Black no dejaría que alguna relativa pariente de Draco, estuviese fuera de su vida. Las dejo quedarse por cuanto quisiesen con tal de que nunca intentaran escapar fuera de esa casa y se separaran de ellos._

_Fin Flashback._

* * *

Hola! Esta es una historia que llevo pensando desde hace tiempo atras y decidi por fin redactarla.

Ésto es el prologo, sólo que ahora no logro cambiarle el tituto al capitulo, pero bueno!

Gracias por leer, comenten si tienen algo que corregir, algo q acotar o lo que sea...

Natalie-Jonas-Malfoy-Nefilim


	2. Capítulo 1

_Pasados dos años de esto, ambos chicos vivieron tal cual hermanos, pero al recibir la carta de ingreso a Hogwarts, empezó la guerra, porque Natalie consideraba malo a Draco y él decía que su hermanastra era demasiado buena pero astuta, las madres de ambos creían que irían a Slytherin, tal fue su sorpresa cuando Natalie quedó en Ravenclaw y estos medio hermanos se separaron por días, hasta que:_

_- __Natalie, tú me haces caso y me sigues – dijo Draco._

_- __No tengo porque hacerlo Draco, ¿quién te crees? – respondió Natalie._

_- __Tu hermano mayor, eso soy, así que me obedeces – dijo Draco molesto._

_- __Ja, hermanastro y eres mayor por dos meses – espetó Natalie._

_- __¡No te soporto! – dijo Draco mientras jalaba a Natalie del brazo._

_- __Suéltame Draco, te lo advierto – espetó furiosa Natalie._

_- __¡Vamos a ver quién puede más! – reto así Draco a su hermanita._

_- __Yo soy el que puede más, así que se separan – dijo de pronto Albus._

_- __Director Dumbledore gracias por llegar tan rápido – dijo Natalie al ver a Albus._

_- __¿Tú lo llamaste Natalie? – dijo Draco – Responde niña – le gritó a la Srta._

_- __Deje a su hermanastra en paz Sr. Malfoy – dijo Dumbledore._

_- __¡Está bien! Por ahora... – Draco dijo esto a la vez que se alejaba de ellos._

_- __Gracias director, se lo agradezco – expresó Natalie._

_- __No hay problema, pero ¿no fue por si hermano que me llamó, o me equivoco? – le preguntó Albus a la muchachita Malfoy._

_- __Pues no, pero igual muchas gracias – dijo Natalie._

_- __¿Quiere hablar acá en medio de éste pasillo abandonado? – dijo Albus._

_- __Mejor un sitio más seguro y… cerrado – respondió Natalie._

_El director y la chica Malfoy se dirigen al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, pero en medio del camino, una sombra negra envolvió a Natalie e hizo que desapareciera de ese lugar, Dumbledore todo lo que hizo fue llegar a su despacho y desde ahí rastrear a la muchacha, luego de unas horas de intentar conseguir a la Srta. Malfoy, se fijó que debía ir al Gran Comedor por ser la hora del almuerzo, recogió sus cosas y se retiró de su despacho, yendo al Gran Comedor._


	3. Capítulo 2

Mientras en una remota parte del castillo de Hogwarts, ocurría lo que nadie se esperaba:

— ¿Tú crees que el director nos consiga?, no quiero parecer mala – decía Natalie.

— Obvio que no, todos los hechizos que usamos, y total, no estamos haciendo nada que sea ni bueno ni malo – responde Draco.

— Por ahora – espetó pícaramente Natalie, viendo a su hermanastro a los ojos y, acercándose a paso lento y sinuoso.

— ¿Tú crees que yo caeré tan fácil ante tus encantos?, sabes bien que no lo haría nunca, te veo desde hace 2 años pequeña – le dijo Draco un tanto nervioso.

— Claro – respondió Nat sarcástica – Ven y detenme entonces – le retó.

— Sabes que no puedo, ante todo, soy un hombre – le dijo Draco a una Natalie que estaba a un metro de distancia.

— Te dije que no podrías – dijo Natalie acercándose más a Draco.

— Creo que te estas divirtiendo, ¿cierto? – le preguntó Draco.

— ¡Pues sí, y mucho! ¿Te agrada la cercanía? – le preguntó Natalie a su hermanastro.

— En serio, ¿es necesario responder eso pequeña? – le dijo Draco mientras la miraba de forma hambrienta y queriendo acercarla más.

— Sí, quiero escucharlo, ¡Sabes que me gusta! – expresó Natalie queriendo acortar todo el espacio posible.

— Te lo puedo demostrar si gustas – le dijo Draco a su hermana.

— Como gustes tú, hermanito – respondió Natalie.

— Entonces… - dijo Draco mientras que agarraba a su hermana de la cintura y la hacía sentarse sobre él, para que no existiera más distancia entre ellos.


	4. Capítulo 3

— ¡Oh! Por la barba de Merlín – gritó Natalie al sentir a su hermano, que aunque estaba tan cerca, se sentía tan lejos.

— Hermanita, esto no puede ser malo si se siente tan bien – le dijo Draco a su hermanastra mientras que la sostenía.

— Dragón, ¿qué seríamos ahora nosotros, hermanos con beneficios? – le pregunto Natalie a su medio hermano.

— Pues… Sólo hermanos – respondió Draco.

— Si yo no supiera que sólo me tienes a mi de hermana… - le dijo Natalie suspirando.

— Pequeña, si vas a llorar, la emoción se va a esfumar – le dijo riendo Draco.

— ¡Tonto!, eso no es verdad. Tú eres muy activo – respondió Nat sonriente.

— Tienes razón, pero igual, las cosas no son eternas – dijo Draco.

— A veces no puedo contigo Dragoncito – le dijo Natalie rozándole la punta de la nariz con el pulgar.

— Sabes que no me gusta cuando haces eso – le dijo Draco a su hermana.

— Déjame hacerte todo lo que yo quiera – dijo Natalie.

— Puedes hablar, pero no me lo demuestras – respondió Draco de forma que Natalie se sintiera retada.

— Te lo puedo demostrar, no hay ningún problema – dijo Natalie – así eres tú, te crees el mejor del mundo, ¿qué pasaría si yo te domino ahora? – expresó suspicaz.


End file.
